Anno Domini Technology
This is a list of technology from the Anno Domini timeline of the Gundam series Gundam 00. United Nations Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Orbital Elevator The orbital elevators are as close as Anno Domini gets to the space colonies of other series. In a future where fossil fuels have run low, solar energy is the vital alternative to fighting over resource deposits. Each major power on Earth owns an elevator that extends into orbit, connected to massive solar arrays that ring the Earth, and carry the electricity back down to their nations. Each of the elevators have multiple railways, with many "trains" going between Earth and the station in space transporting passengers and cargo. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'Tower' - The Union's Space Elevator. It is based in South America, somewhere between Peru and Colombia. Advanced European Union *'La Tour'Gundam 00 Season 1 DVD #2 booklet - The AEU's Orbital Elevator and the final one to be completed. Located in Africa and as of 2307 it was still under construction lagging behind that of the Union and Human Reform League. In 2312, the tower was already completed its construction but was mostly destroyed by the Memento Mori in the Break Pillar incident.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 16 Prologue To tragedy Human Reform League * - Space Elevator belonging to the Human Reform Alliance. It's based on an island east of Papua New Guinea. *'Superhuman project' - This is a project created by Human Reform League to enhance human's ability, which included but not limited to: using test tube babies for basis, adding nano-machines for an increase in ability and survival in space. General mobile suit technology * Solar Energy Mobile Suits - Mobile suits designed to take advantage of the energy from the Solar Energy Generators of the orbital elevators. Examples include the AEU-09 AEU Enact and SVMS-01 Union Flag. It is mentioned in the novel version that these mobile suits can receive energy directly from the orbital elevators by means of radio wave. Effectiveness of the mobile energy transfer system by suits varies by faction, whereby the AEU's energy transfer system is superior to the Union's.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 1 * E-Carbon - An artificial allotrope of carbon, employed as the armor material of numerous recent-make conventional mobile units. Said to be one of the newest and strongest materials available are used on mobile weapons as a results. It is said to be 20 times as strong as carbon nanotubes and are used for various other things like Orbital Elevator contruction.Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition on March 1st 2009 Despite being one of the most advanced material available to the three major powers, Celestial Being employs a much more advanced and re-enforced version of the material (GN Composite Armor) on their mobile suit's armors. *'Anti Beam Coating' - Anti beam coating is a type of coating that can be applied to to a surface in order to increase its resistance to beam weapons. Several different factions were known to have some type of anti beam coating in their mobile weapons in some application.HG 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manualMobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 91/100 SVMS-01O Overflag manual Because these factions have different technological mastery and deployment periods, it is likely that the effectiveness and possibly make up of their beam coatings varies as well. In addition to being applied on armor, anti beam coating can also be used on melee weapons to counter beam sabers and solid GN Particle based swords.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" *'Artificial Intelligence Support' - The use of artificial intelligence as support for mobile suit has become increasingly common in the 2300s. While they do not supplant the basic piloting actions, they do help the pilot in many ways. Their functions can include something as simple as eye/sensor movements (visor's AI on the Flag) to as complex as transformation support ("LEIF OS" on the Brave). In certain instances, they can also be used to pilot a mobile suit from one location to another,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 3 "Allelujah Rescue Operation" or even used for combat assist ("Combat AI" from Alvaaron, "Veda Backup" from Gundams/Gadessa Series). After the advent of GN Particle technology, artificial intelligence have also been integrated into some missiles in order to help counter GN Particle interference. This was done with the goal of making weapons that can judge the situations as they see fit. They use special trajectory to hit mobile suits from blind angles and are also smart enough to avoid attacks while closing in.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 *'Sonic Blade' - A blade that emits sonic frequencies which increases its cutting power. while commonly used in the form of a small knife used by variable mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact and the SVMS-01 Union Flag, it has also been seen to be integrated into the linear rifle of the AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom Agrissa Type. It is able to parry GN Particle infused swords to a limited extent.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 7 "Unrewarded Souls" *'AMBAC' - Used primarily for the movement of mobile suits. The Gundams (and by extension other GNMS) rely on this for their mobility in zero-g space where they lack the ability to manipulate weight using GN ParticlesMG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manualMG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) manual and is vital to mobility focused mobile suits such as Gundam Exia. Usage of this technology on conventional mobile suits is not elaborated upon but seems very likely. *'"Advanced No-Belt Seats"' - A specialized type of seat is used in some mobile suits. The seat possesses no seatbelts and straps to protect the pilot. It is considered advanced because it firmly holds the pilot in during shock and movements during combat and yet allow the pilot to stand calmly when he or she calmly gets up despite the lack of straps. Celestial Being improved the setup by placing at seat that connects to a plug from the pilot suit in order to further secure the pilot.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 4 "Gundam Plutone" This innovation was the result if some tests made with the 2nd Generation Gundams. *'Nanomachines' - Used mainly to change the colors of a mobile suit, however it has shown to be used in everyday life, mainly used for health benefits and are used, along with genetic experimentation, to prevent the aging of Innovades. Celestial Being *'Veda' - A quantum processing systemMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 23 network guiding intelligence of Celestial Being and the foundation of the organization. It is made up of many terminals and multiple main coresGundam 00 2nd Mechanics that are interconnected in large networks. *'Gundam' - Super powerful mobile weapons created independently by Celestial Being, they are much more advanced than the mobile suits of the power blocs utilizing advanced concepts such as beam weaponry. They are machines made to take out entire armies individually. The Gundams in original ancient concept envisioned by Aeolia were not supposed to be humanoid mobile weapons but the final realized designs 200 years later have utilized this concept. Gundam 00 World Report *'“Veda-based Operating Systems”' - Advanced mobile suit operating systems first used by Celestial Being's Gundams. It requires a constant connection to Veda in order to functional, usually referred to as the “Veda backup”. This backup greatly enhances the operating system and helps the pilot and mobile suit perform better relative to stand alone operating systems. While powerful, losing the Veda backup would cause the mobile suit to be inoperable until the system is switched to an alternative stand-alone operating system.Mobile Suit Gundam Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" In addition, Veda based operating systems are also vulnerable to effects of the Trial System if the suit is caught within its field’s range.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 19 "Bonds" *'Individual Information Attestation System' - A unique pilot identification authorization and registration system installed onto the Gundams. *'Trial System' - A system installed on GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. It is used to disable any Veda linked machines within its field range. It's primary purpose is to shut down any Gundams whose Meisters have broke down in the middle of battle as a result of stress and emotions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels" The system is only allowed to be used by specific pre-approved Innovades due to them being "non human" and thus less likely to be affected by human emotions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 3 "Fallen Angels" Only one instance of the system can be used at any given time and priority will given to individuals with higher priority rankings. GN Technology *'GN Drive' - The main power source for the Gundams. Also commonly referred to as the Solar Furnace. When mass is destroyed without the discharge of gun particles, a great amount of positrons and photons are generated. Smaller units have also been designed, and the special advantage is the non-generation of excess heat. The Gundam units are powered with this technology. Due to it's special core, it can only be made at Jupiter with a long production period. *'GN Particles' - Sparkling particles produced by the GN Drive with properties of electronic jamming, physical-shielding, and more. *'Trans Am' - A function used to release the full capabilities of the GN Drive. The Drive typically operates under preset restrictions, but the Trans-Am System releases said limitations. The suit is saturated with compressed GN Particles. Visually, the suit turns pinkish red and afterimages are left when the suit moves. The system is not without setbacks, as the release is limited to three minutes, and afterwards, the suit must be recharged as its specs are vastly lowered. The function was unlocked in all five Original Drives after Aeolia Schenberg was killed by Alejandro Corner. The system was later copied and adopted for Tau Drive usage by several non-Celestial Bring factions. *'Twin Drive System' - A system with two GN Drives working in certain type of synchronization/resonance with each other in order to generate an exponentially larger volume of GN Particles. Requires a pair of Drives with the most highest (though unspecified) compatibility with one another. The data on the proposed theory was released to Celestial Being after a system trap was set off by Alejandro Corner, alongside the unlocking of Trans Am System inside the original GN Drive blackboxes. *'GN Drive Tau' - A GN Drive Tau is a GN Particle powerplant much like the original GN Drive but with an "Energy Converter" instead of a "TD Blanket". It has a limited operation time and does not produce net energy like the Original Drives. In addition to this, the lack of a TD Blanket also means they can be manufactured anywhere. Converts electricity to GN Particles.Gundam 00 1st Mechanics Superweapon *'Memento Mori' References External Links *Anno Domini Technology on Wikipedia.org Category:Technology